


普吉之夜

by krittakornPP



Category: bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV), แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV) RPF, 马群耀/林祎凯 - Fandom
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M, kinkrit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krittakornPP/pseuds/krittakornPP
Summary: Lofter: 椰香四溢现实向开车小黄文
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 21





	普吉之夜

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter: 椰香四溢  
> 现实向开车小黄文

2020，普吉。

Nadao公司的新项目BKPPtheseries的剧组尽全力拍摄以BKPP为主角定制打造的青春浪漫爱情片———以你的心诠释我的爱。

而这部剧的诞生，是因为去年的大热剧爱的救护车。在那部剧里，林祎凯和马群耀，一个演女主角的弟弟，一个演男二身边的医生同事，都是戏份不多的男配。而剧本本身并没有为他俩设计感情线，但或许是因为他们长相突出，cp感又太好了，观众从短短的戏份里隐隐约约感受到了医生和狄奥之间甜蜜又虐心的隐晦爱意，上头的无法自拔。之后在医生去世之后，粉丝被虐的死去活来，各种向Nadao请求“威胁”，这才硬生生奶出了这个新项目。

粉丝们虽然知道马群耀和林祎凯早就认识，扒出来的暧昧旧事是一件又一件。但只要当事人咬死了不官宣，他俩在大众面前就又是一对限时营业cp和令人怀疑的亲密朋友罢了。

只有他们身边最亲近的人知道这对小情侣是真的。

第三集的片尾是一场重头戏，欧儿跟德在海边用歌声隐晦的确认了彼此心意后回到德家。洗完澡后的欧儿向心猿意马的德释放信号后，两个人情难自禁的触碰彼此。可是德却在摸欧儿胸部时意识到欧儿是男生而强行恢复理智推开了欧儿，把欧儿一个人留在房间自己下楼睡了。

拍这场戏的时候，剧组特意把灯光调暗，烘托出暧昧的气氛。因为要让演员完全投入到这场情欲戏中，所以在场的staff只有寥寥几人。这也给了这对小情侣极大的自由发挥空间。

即使知道是在拍戏，当老婆洗完澡香喷喷的坐在自己身边的时候，马群耀还是忍不住上了头，“自主”入了戏。

只有马群耀知道，林祎凯情动时，那纤长的睫毛总是颤颤的分开一两缕贴在绯红的下眼角，看起来楚楚可怜。这个细节镜头里没有特写。

熟知老婆敏感点的马群耀坏心眼的在镜头拍不到的角度去含矜贵白猫那又粉又白的耳朵尖，惹的林祎凯忍不住身体颤抖，不自觉的想逃又不敢大力，轻轻松松就被狗子使力拉回。这个含耳朵的亲密动作镜头里也没有特写。

现场只有PBoss注意到了马群耀的这些骚操作，他一边心惊胆战的看着马群耀的“即兴发挥”，一边心里暗暗的想着一定要剪辑掉他下半身左右磨蹭的动作，虽然张力十足，但实在是看起来太自然了，太色了。

这些即兴发挥的小小细节加在一起，呈现在画面上的效果无与伦比，给观众们呈现出了绝顶的情欲张力。明明什么都没做，却让人看了觉得他们什么都做了。让人看了直呼好家伙。

这场戏喊完Cut后，PBoss忍不住用一脸看好戏的样子看着马群耀。

只见他一边呆若木鸡的喝水，一边眼神直勾勾的盯着显示屏看刚刚那场戏。旁边的林祎凯则慵懒的坐在他后面的椅子里，笑嘻嘻的看着“傻狗”。他马上就懂了，林祎凯这种表情他太熟悉不过了，是拿准了马群耀上头犯傻，忍不住想笑又装的事不关己一脸看好戏的表情。

PBoss清了清嗓，狗子这才回了点神。PBoss对着林祎凯夸了马群耀的表现，眼角余光看到马群耀又懵懵的转头盯着林祎凯看，忍不住起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，握紧拳头心里默念：臭情侣，臭情侣！

别人不知道，观众不会知道，只会马群耀知道，欧儿提取的不过是林祎凯身上的一小部魅力，就已经足够迷人。他们都说欧儿老师有多钓多诱人，可镜头里的欧老师又怎么能比得上本尊火辣呢？

真正的林祎凯是什么样的人间尤物，只有他知道。每次想到这就忍不住暗爽，马群耀都能感觉到下身有隐隐抬头的趋势。

拍了一天戏已经很累了，晚上林祎凯先洗了澡就直接懒洋洋的躺在了大床上打算睡前玩会手机就睡。

没想到马群耀一洗完澡，进了被窝。突然一把把林祎凯拦腰抱住，带着一点湿气的双手直接伸进了他的白T里上下其手。林祎凯防不胜防被自家狗子禁锢在了怀里，吓的手机滑落在地，又扒拉不开他，心里直呼不妙！这狗人是真的拍戏拍上头了！

马群耀把自己滚烫的坚硬物迅速的挤进了林祎凯两腿之间，卡在了浑圆饱满的温暖臀肉间，舒爽的倒吸一口气。

短短几分钟，林祎凯已经被欲火焚身的自家狗子做好了完备的进攻姿势。

“别发疯，明天还拍戏呢！”林祎凯用手肘顶他，想让他放开自己。

可上了头的马群耀向来放肆，装作没听见三下两下就扒掉了林祎凯的短裤。林祎凯本来今天累的没什么兴致了，没想到这本来急躁的狗人好像从白天拍戏得到了什么灵感。今天反常的极有耐心的一边慢慢抚摸他的身体直至挑起他的欲望。

马群耀暗哑着嗓子，贴着林祎凯的耳廓呵气。“老婆，你好香...”

在一起这么久了，马群耀太了解林祎凯的弱点了，他用这种声音贴着他耳朵说这种话，激的他忍不住发情。

林祎凯翻了白眼，身体动了情，嘴上又没好气的娇嗔道：“你忍一天会死吗狗人？”

马群耀一边用林祎凯最喜欢的狗狗眼盯着他，一边用委屈巴巴的语气撒娇：“P，德忍得住，我忍不住啊。”

林祎凯一向拿他这套没办法，一听他这语气就知道没辙，还没来得及说什么唇瓣就被狠狠的堵住了，还忍不住闷出娇滴滴的气音。

戏里德躲开了欧儿的索吻，现实里马群耀直接用吻封住了自家宝贝的嘴，不让他说任何拒绝的话。

马群耀一边温柔又霸道的舔吻林祎凯，引得他忍不住娇气的呻吟，一边用手指温柔缓慢的撸动。他坏心的一会轻一重又注意分寸，故意不让他达到释放的点，硬是把林祎凯搞得也欲火焚身得不到满足，忍不住发出断断续续的娇喘，和被子摩擦的声音交织在一起，色气极了。

马群耀满意的欣赏着他绯红着耳朵，从脖子到脸蛋都被染上了难耐情欲的神情。他眯起眼睛的时候，那纤长的眼睫毛一颤一颤勾人心魂。

他最喜欢又亲又舔林祎凯白皙细嫩的脖颈嫩肉。最绝的是林祎凯的腿虽然白嫩细长，偏偏大腿根不但滑，还肉感十足。

马群耀还仅剩有一点点理智，知道明天还要拍戏，不敢真的做全套。好在今天拍戏倒是有了搞新花样的灵感。

马群耀回味着拍戏时体验到的那种慢慢抚摸彼此，产生的那种要得到又得不到的张力，缓缓地用自己滚烫坚硬的物件一点一点，从慢到快的磨蹭着林祎凯的臀间肉，时不时蹭过粉嫩敏感的穴口，就是丝毫没有插进去的意思。

林祎凯被他搞得精神恍惚浑身瘫软，感觉自己好像被喂了春药一样浑身发烫燥热，心想这狗人不知道吃错什么药了，在性事上一反常态的极有耐心。

马群耀和他下身紧紧贴在一起，肉贴肉，林祎凯都能感觉到他滚烫东西一跳一跳的青筋贴着自己的臀肉，还似有似无的擦过他敏感的穴口。

得逞的马群耀享受着白嫩柔软又有弹性的臀肉夹着自己涨大的欲望还难耐的扭动磨蹭，深深的慰籍到了在片场得不到抒发的欲火，简直欲仙欲死。

马群耀这一套骚操作直把两个人都搞得想要的不得了又达不到释放的点，情欲都达到了新的巅峰。

没有谁比马群耀更了解林祎凯的敏感点了。林祎凯被他又摸又啃，又咬又掐，全身上下都被搞了个遍。

马群耀知道明天还要工作，也不再像以前情窦初开的高中生一样非要在林祎凯脖颈上留下痕迹了。专门挑被衣物能遮挡住的地方下手，只搞得林祎凯浑身上下的白嫩软肉都染上了粉红色，本就粉透的关节和膝肉更粉的刺眼。

林祎凯被擦的腿根火辣辣的发烫，敏感的身子又觉得刺激又欲求不满，索性夹紧双腿摆起腰肢扭动屁股配合起马群耀。漂亮老婆一发力，一下夹的马群耀终于找到临界点越擦越快在他腿间不断抽插，手上跟上节奏，还又凶又狠地顶到他的囊袋和阴茎，最后双双射了出来。  
这场臀交又刺激又持久，林祎凯被搞的满身都又红又艳，大腿根酸疼，身上都是湿漉漉的汗珠，累的不想搭理马群耀，也不让他抱了。

最后就是“自知理亏”的马群耀给老婆擦了身子，又撒娇又示弱哄了老半天。这才心满意足的又抱上了老婆。

马群耀一边抱着林祎凯，一边呼着气用低沉性感的声音贴着他耳朵说：  
“老婆你得承认...  
虽然德不行，可是我很行。”

END


End file.
